Dragonmorphs
by MidnighttheDragon
Summary: Animorphs American Dragon: Jake Long crossover
1. Chapter 1: Jake

Dragonmorphs

Dragonmorphs

my 1st fanfic please be easy on me

thought speech is (insert speech)

Jake's POV

Hey again, it's me, Jake. If you've read this kind of story before than you know the drill, Jake no last name, no address, just Jake.

We were on our latest suicide mission against the Yeerks. (EVERYONE RETREAT!) I yelled in thought speech.

You know about our story, right? Well, if not here's the deal, me and my friends decided to cut throught an abandon construction site. We then saw a blue light, but not any shade of blue we recognized, we just knew it was blue. The ship that was emitting the light landed and out stepped the andilate we soon came to know as Prince Elfangor. He told us about the Yeerk invasion.

Yeerks are evil gray slugs who crawl in through your ear and take over your brain and body, he/she controls what you say, if you get an "A" on your final exam, you can't even move your own eyes. But the worst part is: your soul is not dead, your still there, watching him/her betray your friends and family, using your memories like an open book. Complete. Control. It's horrible, trust me, I know, I've been there, done that. They are what we call a controller.

Back to Elfangor, he gave us all the power to morph into any animal we could touch. But the power comes with a terrible consequence. Stay in morph more than two hours and your trapped. Stuck in morph forever, like Tobias, trapped as a red-tailed hawk.

Elfangor told us to go, that he was too late to be saved. We left reluctantly as we watched Visser 3, the Yeerk leader of the attack on earth, morph into some horrible creature and devoured Elfangor whole. Anyways that's how we got our powers. As soon as I screamed those words everyone turned tail to tun.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Jake L

Dragonmorphs

from now on Jake L.jake long JakeAnimorphs

Jake L.'s POV

"Come on G, there's gotta be sumthing goin down in the magical world, anything!" I said. 

"No! Now, young dragon, leave me alone! " Gramps replied. 

"Man, draong bussines has been slow for weeks, I need some exitment." I complained. 

"I am sorry Jake but the magical world has been calm for a long time." Gramps responded.

"Gramps is right kid, the magical world seems to be pretty calm right now." Fu agreed.

"I need some air, Tch, I'm out."

I went over to window of Gramp's shop, jerked it open and transformed into my dragon form. I spread my wings and soared out the window like a rocket. I flapped my wings to gain altitude. I looked down and N.Y.C, there were so many buildings, when I looked up I almost flew into some sort of energy hole.

"Well that's new." I said.

I looked at it for a few more seconds, then I saw what seemed like the form of a bird coming out of the hole.

i am having trouble decideing who from the animorphs should narrate the next chapter, i really need suggestions plz

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

Dragonmorphs

Sry i took so long 2 update. i have like 3 other stories going outside of fanfiction, plus u wanted longer chapters (sry about that) so it took a while.

anyways this is chapter 3 i worked verry hard, so plz R&R ty and enjoy! :)

btw thnx to Da Hat 4 being my 1st reviewer and 4 all the great suggestions and possitivity, props 2 u!

--

Chapter 3: Rachel's POV

We were escaping in our bird morphs. Our mission had been a failure. Visser 3 had some sort of new technology. We tried to break our way through but we ended up needing to retreat. We were almost out the door when Visser 3 leaped in front of us pointing some kind of pistol-looking gun with an odd orb at the end at us. 

(That must be the new weapon) I said.

(No, Xena, It's a party popper, he wants to invite us to his birthday, OF COURSE IT'S THE WEAPON!!) Marco, obviously. 

(SEE YOU LATER ANDILATE SCUM!!) Visser 3 yelled triumphitally. 

The front half of the orb glowed and we flinched as a severe light surrounded us. When we opned our eyes we were in some sort of energy tube. 

(What the hell is this?!) Marco asked/screamed. 

(it appears to be a teleportation vortex.) Ax imputed. 

(but where to?) Cassie wondered.

(guys, I see a light.) Jake announced. (try to fly out)

Naturally Tobias was the first one to make it to the portal. 

(WAIT!) I screamed.

(What, i was so in the momment.?) Tobias said, pulling out of a 125 mph dive into the portal.

(look, in your talons!) I said.

Tobias looked into his talons and there it was, the blue box...

(but how did it). Tobais started, then said, (Elimist.) Tobais said with an obviously aggrivated tone.

(what should we do? we have no idea what is on the other side of that portal.) Cassie said.

(yea for all we know it could be a portable Yeerk pool.) I said.

(well we cant just leave it here, we may never be able to get it again.) Tobais pointed out.

(we have no choice but to bring it.) Jake said without hesitation. (everyone dive into the portal!) Jake commanded.

we all dove, Tobias was the first one in of course. He had the most experience with flying. then was Jake. Then me. As i flew through the portal i felt a light shock as i got painfully tugged at warp speed through another electromagnetic portal. I could see bolts of lightning flashing on the wall in the direction i was going. i thought i was gonna black out when suddenly it all stopped. i wrenched open my eyes and looked down. I was flying over New York City. I looked up just in time to see Marco crash into me.

(HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, MORON!) I snapped.

(Well exu-use me if i cant controll myself while being painfully yanked through a vortex.) He countered.

(guys calm down.) Cassie said as she gently floated down from the portal.

"Woa, talking birds." A voice said.

We all turned around and saw, A DRAGON! we could not belive our eyes. the dragon was red and had a yellow stomach. he had black spicky hair with green on the very edge. his arms and legs were extremely skinny. he was very thin. his wings were 3 times the width of his body. he did not look very strong, yet still i felt like he could do some damage. His tail was so long it would be able to reach the back of his head. he was 8 feet tall and flew in a way that made it look like he would usually be standing on two legs.

(Did my site get screwed up or is that a dragon?) Marco blurted.

"Yo, how do you do that?" The dragon asked.

('Yo', how can you exist?) Marco asked suspisiously.

(and whicle were at it, how can you talk?) I added.

"You gotta be kilddin' me. Youre magical creatures & you dont know about dragons?" The dragon responded.

(Magical whats? I think we have some explaing to do.) Tobais said.

"Follow me." The dragon said as he started to fly away.

(Should we?) Cassie asked, kind of scared.

(doesn't look like we have a choice.) Jake said.

So we followed it...

--

so what do u think? plz review.

btw im writing a naruto-animorphs crossover do u think i should put it on fanfiction? if so should i fishish this one b4 iput it on? plz i LOVE other people's opinions.

btw thnx 4 reading i hope u enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4: Jake L

Hi everyone, im back, sorry it took so long for me to update i need to wait until i get a really good idea before i can get a new chapter in sooo... anyways sorry about in chapter to for writing it wrong, here is it clearer Jake Long=Jake L Jake Animorphs=Jake anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and btw im going to add on my Naruto-Animorphs crossover called Ninjamorphs look for it in the enimorphs section! Now on with the story, btw if anyone knows what a BETA is can you please tell me? tanks, now sorry for jabbering, on with the story,

Jake's POV

."

I started flying away and the talking birds hesitated for a moment, but then started to follow me. I flew for 5 minutes with them following me then, I landed in back of Grampa's shop & walked back into the back room.

"Yo, G! We got a problem!" I yelled. Gramps and Fu walked in & saw the birds all perched on various boxes.

(Wait, did that _dragon_ just call that _human _'G'? what's that supposed to mean?) One of the birds said.

(I don't know, but I want some answers, now!) Another one said.

I assumed he was talking to us. I reverted back to my human state & sat down on the stool near the counter. All the birds cocked their heads in confusion.

"Gramps they are magical creatures & they don't know about dragons." I told him.

"I see young one, birds, please, explain yourselves." Gramps said.

(Ax, how much time left in morph?) One of the birds, I think the falcon, said.

Wait, morph? What did that Mean?

"Jake, you did tell me thay spoke into our heads, i am unaware of this kind of magical creature." Gramps reported.

( 5 minutes, prince Jake). Another bird answered.

(And Ax?) The Falcon -Jake?- added.

(yes...) The harrier -Ax?- responded.

(Don't call me prince.) Jake said flatly.

(yes prince Jake) Ax said, completly ignoring him.

(Okay everyone, we have no choice, demorph.) Jake told the others.

Then, the birds started changing shape. Their legs thickened & elongated. Their wings began to sprout fingers. It was horrifying to watch. In about 2 minutes 4 humans were sitting on the boxes. Although there were 6 birds to start with. I looked around & saw that the hawk was still that, a hawk. Another look around showed that, in place of the harrier was a blue centaur, but a mutated one. It had 2 extra eyes on stalks on the top of it's head. And and it had a long, powerful-looking tail with a scorpion blade at the end.

"Yo, Grapms, what are these things?" I asked, shocked.

"We," the boy who used to be a falcon said, pointign to his friends. "Are the Animorphs." He said camly.

"Yo, Fu, Any ideas?" I asked.

"Sorry, kid, I've never heared of Animorphs before." Fu answered. All of the Animorphs looked like they were stifiing a help. "What's the matter with you all? You look like you've all seen a ghost." Fu said to the Animorphs.

"Well, duh! Your a talking dog for crying out loud! How are we supposed to react?" One of the Animorphs, a short boy with long, black hair said, freaking out.

" I think we both have some explaining to do." The hawk said.

"Yes we must explain, come, i shall make some tea."

Gramps said as we followed him into the main part of the store. But before we did, the hawk and the centaur took on the form of humans, once again, grossing me out. The one that used to be a cantaur reminded me of all the others for some reason. They all stared at me in confusion, shock, & for some reason the ex-centaur looked intreaged.

T_his could take a while_. I thought, then Trixie & Spud came through the door and looked at us.

" Woah, Trix, we've been replaced! Jake, what, what did i dooooooooo?" Spud said getting down on his nees throwing his hands into the air.

"Chill Spud, we're just trying to figure out what kind of magical creatures these are." I said. "Um, dude, they're humans."Spud said.

"But they change shape." I said.

"Actually.........we are...... humans......" Jake said

ok so what do you think? please R&R! once again i LOVE getting opinions


	5. Chapter 5: Ax

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, ive ben really busy lately and have not had time to type this chapter in. anyways, i hope you enjoy it, Dragonmorphs Chapter 5

* * *

My teammates and I sat on couches in the front of the dragon's store. As prince Jake explained our story of Yeerks, morphing, & deadly boughts, my curiosity hiightened until u could not stand it any longer. I interupted Prince Jake, blurting out what I had wanted to know since we arrived at the shop.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT YOU HAVE A NATURAL MORPHING ABILITY?!?!?" I screamed, throwing my human arms foreward. But as soon as I had, I retracted them in shame, and my face flushed as red as my home world's sky.

Apparently this is how humans show embarrasment.

"I apologize, it was rude of me to interupt." I said.

"No it is fine, we should now share with you our story," The old man that the dragon had termed 'G' said. "To begin, I am Lao Shi, and this is Jake." He said, indicating himself and the dragon. "And this is Fu Dog." He said, indicating the gray, somewhat chubby, Shar Pei. (A/N i dont usually do these in the middle of the story but, sorry if i spelled Shar Pei wrong, I have no idea how to) "Jake and I are dragons." He paused in order to allow those words to sink in.

Apparently dragons are not commonly seen with humans.

"Ever since the earth was created, magical creatures have walked this planet..." He began telling a long story about Pixies, Unicorns, Talking Animals, & of course, Dragons. This surprised all of us Animorphs, even me.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, Dragons, Centaurs, all of those 'mythelogical' animals are not 'mythelogical'?" Marco asked.

"That is correct." Lao Shi simply said.

"Well since your here, and im bored, I guess I might as well join you guys against the Yeerks." Jake L. said. "Come on, you can stay at my house. We've got enough space." Jake L. said, motioning for us to come to the back room. Jake L. reverted to his dragon body as a blue, magical mist surrounded him. Then the dragon we origionally saw was once again revealed.

"Now, that should surprise me. But, since my life has become totally INSANE, I'm used to it." Marco said.

"Lets go." Jake L. said, flaring his wings.

"WAIT!" I said.

Jake L turned to me. "Yea?" He asked.

"Your body could become very useful in battle, would it be troublesome for me to aqire you?" I aksed sheepishly. "Great idea Ax. Why dont we all aquire Jake." Prince Jake suggested. "If thats ok with you." Prince Jake said, turning to Jake L.

"Depends, does it hurt?" Jake L. aksed.

"Not at all." Cassie said.

"Ok then, Ax, Tobias, morph back to you natural bodies while we begin aquireing Jake." Prince Jake said.

I foucused on regaining my true Andilate body while the others, each in turn, aquired Jake L. Jake L.'s eyes glazed over for a second, he let his arms lay limp, then, he snapped out of it.

"That was relaxing." He informed us.

Me and Tobias finished morphing and aquired Jake as well.

"Welcome to dragon flight school." Jake L. said simply.

"Wait, you're gonna teach us now?" Rachel aksed.

"Yea." Jake L. responded, so we all began to morph...

* * *

well guys and girls, what did you think, please review, once again, sorry it took so long :(


	6. Chapter 6: Marco

Sorry to keep you all waiting so long, but… to quote one of my favorite authors "I guess real life is a good excuse." anyways here is chapter 6, in Marco's POV (btw I had to estimate the # of Jake's body sections.) oh and for those of you wondering, this takes place after Hong Kong Longs and Rose did come back to NYC.

As I began to morph into Jake L I wondered if flying as a dragon would feel as good as flying as a bird. The first thing to come was the tail. I felt it plop down my pant leg, stretching the material. I almost lost my balance because of the weight distribution. I help up my hands, watching my skin become crimson. My skin hardened and split into tough, reliable scales. My stomach split into 25 separate sections of golden scales. My mouth elongated and I gained new teeth as my current ones sharpened to become triangular. Kind of like giant vampire fangs all over my mouth. My ears became pointed near the top. My legs thickened from the knees up. My nails grew over mart of my fingers, becoming dangerous, invincible black claws. My eyes became circular, with cuts in the edge. Like two pac-mans chasing each other. My nose doubled in size and widened. My nose then turned black. My hair exploded up, becoming spiked and black. The tip of my hair tinted itself green. Next, little green spines popped out of my back. The last thing felt way more cool than weird. My wings burst from my back! Flaring themselves out, then returning to a folded position around the air between my body and wings. Then something I didn't expect happened. I grew taller. I shot up maybe 5 feet in all of 5 seconds. I now stood tall at 10 ½ feet. I looked at the others and couldn't tell who was who.

"Alright, lets go." One of the Jakes said.

(Hey guys?) I asked.

"Yea?" They all said simultaneously.

(Let's use thought speech so we can tell who's who.) I suggested

(Good idea.) Tobias said.

"Wait!" Jake L said. "What are we gonna do with that blue box?"

We all looked at the Blue Box in Tobias's claws.

(Do you have some sort of safe?) Cassie asked.

"Yea." Jake L said, leading us into a corner of the room.

He took off some blonde girl with beautiful eyes. _Oh what I would give to meet HER. _I thought. Under it was a small square safe. He twisted it right.*click* left. *click* right again. *click* it opened. It was empty.

(What did you keep in there?) I asked.

"Crystal Aztec Skulls." He said like it was a natural response.

(Sorry I asked.) I said.

We put the Blue Box inside the safe and closed it. The tumblers reset themselves.

"Ready to go?" Jake L asked.

We walked to the door and then out into the ally.

"Okay here's a crash course on dragon flight. We'll start by practicing the take off. Start by spreading your wings. Then, jump up and beat them as your legs are stretching up." After he said that he did what he just said. He jumped up and beat his wings with ease, then landed without stumbling as if he had not just jumped 20 feet into the air. "Now you try." He said.

I did as he instructed. Then, when I jumped and beat my wings I flew up like a rocket. 5 feet! 10! 15! Then, the height stopped. I stayed there, suspended in midair, then I began to fall back to down to the ground. I prepared to feel the impact on my feet. The sudden shock of hitting the ground from a 15 ft jump. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, waiting for the impact. Then, all I felt was a light tap on my feet. I looked down. I was safely on the ground, just standing there.

(Man, these scales are as tough as you, Might Xena!) I said. Rachel shot me a look but know she loves it when I call her that.

The others and I took turns practicing the take off till it felt natural.

"Okay next. After you've gotten into the air, flap your wings slowly and keep the time between flaps as equal as you can. Start by just hovering for ten seconds, then come down." He jumped up then effortlessly at medium speed. "Just be careful not to flap to quickly or you'll stall." He said as he came down.

We all jumped then folded our wings in and out, in and out, flapping in moderation in order to avoid stalling. We hovered for 10 seconds; surprisingly, it felt like we could have done that forever. We all landed safely, then Jake L said,

"Good, only one last thing, and it's easier to learn in the air," He said, taking off then hovering. "Come on up." He prompted. We all jumped up and beat our wings to keep altitude. "Now flying like this is gonna be a lot easier then being those birds, trust me." He said. "All you have to do is think like you do when you turn and walk or run, but with flying. Try just flying around in the alleyway for a bit." He said.

I adjusted my body horizontally while propelling myself forward. I was a lot faster then I thought. Next thing I knew there was a brick wall right in front of my face! I veered up and flared my wings, killing my speed with inches to spare.

(That was a close one.) I commented.

"Just remain calm and you'll be able to fly slower." Jake L said from right beside me.

(Right.) I said. We practiced flying some more till Jake L said,

"Hey, how long have you guys been in morph?"

(1 hour, 3 minutes and twenty-two, no three seconds.) Ax said.

"Well that's… detailed. I'm not even gonna ask how he knows that," Jake L said, eyeballing Ax for a watch.

"Okay lets head to my house." Jake L said. He flew up and we followed. Then in a flash he was 50 feet away.

(Shall we race like maniacs?) I asked, bowing in the air to Rachel.

(We Shall.) She said and took off. I was right on her tail. Well, metaphorically speaking. Jake L jerked right at an almost perfect 90 degree angle. We followed. 100 feet later, right again. Then after 200 more feet, he stopped and landed in an ally. I landed and staggered then,

(Ha! I WIN! Bow to me oh "Mighty" Xena!) I gloated. She landed with one extra step.

(At least I can stand up!) She shot back. Everyone laughed. We demorphed and Jake L reverted t human form. We walked to the door and as Jake L put his hand on the knob he said,

"Welcome home."


End file.
